


Say It One More Time

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: fluffbingo [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you." "Say that one more time."In which Kat and Kim confess their feelings.





	Say It One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Fluffbingo card to the prompt, _one more time_.

"I love you."

At first, Kat thinks that Kim hasn't heard her quiet confession over the noise of the people chatting loudly over each other, but she does because Kim freezes, the food on her fork falls apart and back onto her plate.

Her eyes are wide and bright as she stares Kat, who in the privacy of her mind, instantly wishes that she could take the words back as she looks away. 

A pale hand gently touches the top of her, forcing Kat to look back at Kim.

"Say that one more time, Kat," Kim orders softly, her expression smiling. Kat finds herself smiling back in spite of herself.

"I love you, Kim. More than anything else in this world, I love you the most." Kat responds, her heart feeling lighter now that she has confessed her feelings towards her friend.

"I love you too, Kat. So much more than I can even really say with words," Kim returns, beaming at her.

*

The next morning, Kim wakes up with a smile on her face as she turns her head to the side to look over at Kat sleeping quietly beside her. The sun bathes the other girl with its warmth and golden sparkle, making her look even more gorgeous than she already was if that was even humanly possible.

She sits up partially to scoot over a little bit to watch Kat continue to dream before she looks away to glance about the room. Kim spies one of Kat's shirts and her shorts near the bed before deciding to grab them both and getting dressed, then pads softly out of their bedroom and into the kitchen to see what she can find there.

Kim strolls back into the bedroom a few minutes later with two cups of warm coffee and hands one of them off to her tired, just waking up partner. Kat quietly smiles their thanks before she gently takes Kim's hand in her empty hand, lightly squeezing it.

"Love you, Kat."

"Love you too, Kim."

*

"Hey I made some hot chocolate, so this is yours."

Her thoughts interrupted, Kim blinks twice, before she looks up from her book that she'd been reading to see that Kat was standing in front of her, as her partner held a steaming cup out towards her and that she had one for herself in her other hand.

"Thank you, Kat."

Carefully Kim reaches to take it from her as their fingers brush lightly each other in the contact, with a quiet smile and gently stirred with her used ice cream spoon the steaming cup to try and cool her drink down. Sighing lightly, Kat carefully sits next to Kim with hers.

"No, thanks needed, Kim. Just thought you might like some hot chocolate. Especially after a rough day like today," Kat answers softly, shrugging one shoulder slightly before bumping Kim's shoulder gently. "I also just wanted to share in your company if you don't mind that is."

Kim sips from it, using the lightly steaming cup to hide her smile, she enjoyed the thoughtfulness that Kat had put into the gesture. Kim leans into Kat's side with a soft sigh; she rather enjoyed the small moments of quiet that they managed to find in between fights with whatever flavor goon that came across their town.

"Tell me one more time that you love me."

"I love you very much, Kim."

"I love you too, Kat."


End file.
